Video Sex Model and Fotografer
by Kitty Jiji Jaejoong
Summary: "Apa maksudmu menghancurkan kamera kesayanganku?" "Yu-Yun… Ak-aku akan mengganti kameramu!" "Akhhh Apppohhh Yunnnhh Hentikan! Dan matikan kameranya!" "Ani! Biar seluruh masyarakat Korea tahu betapa liarnya Kim Jaejoong di atas ranjang! Aku akan menyebarkan video itu nanti!" "Hiks… kau jahat! Aku membencimu! Kau tega memperkosaku!" Repost. YUNJAE. BL. NC-21. Don't Bash


**Tittle** ="**Video Sex Model and Fotografer**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae

**Rating** = _NC_

**Genre** = _Romance _/_Angst_ (?) /_Love/ Yaoi_

**Category** = _Oneshoot_

**General** **Summary**

Kim Jaejoong adalah model papan atas di negerinya, sedangkan Jung Yunho adalah seorang Fotografer Profesional. Karena ketidaksengajaan Jaejoong merusak kamera kesayangan Yunho. Melihat itu, Yunho murka dan menyeret Jaejoong ke Apartemennya untuk membuat perhitungan pada model yang sombong itu. Apakah yang diperbuat Yunho pada Jaejoong di kamarnya?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Boy x Boy, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**^^ AUTHOR POV ^^**

**-Cassiopeia Entertainment-**

_Cekrekk_

_Cekrekk_

_Cekrekk_

"Ya… Bagus! Angkat dagunya sedikit naik ke atas Ahra-_ah_… Jangan lupa senyum yang lebar… Good!"

_Ckrekk_

_Ckrekk_

Seorang fotografer professional sedang mengarahkan modelnya yang melakukan pemotretan baju musim semi. Jung Yunho. Ya, nama fotografer tampan tersebut adalah Jung Yunho.

Seorang _namja_ bermata musang dengan umur 28 tahunan sedang berkutat dengan kameranya. _Namja_ dengan badan proporsional karena sering ke _gym_, memiliki kulit kecoklatan eksotis yang menambah kesan _manly_ dan wajah kecilnya membuatnya kelihatan tampan adalah seorang fotografer berbakat yang dimiliki _Cassiopeia Entertainment_. Serta jangan lupakan berbagai perhargaan yang diperolehnya.

"Ahra… Condongkan badanmu sedikit! Tanganmu taruh di bahu kanan, _ne !_" ujar Yunho mengarahkan Go Ahra yang merupakan salah satu model pendatang baru, yang masih butuh belajar karena jam terbangnya masih sedikit.

"Begini?" tanya _yeoja_ tersebut.

"_Aniya_! Begini lebih bagus!" Yunho maju ke depan mendekati Ahra membenarkan posisi tangan Ahra dan pose tubuhnya.

"Siap! Jangan bergerak dulu _ne~_, Jangan lupa senyum dan berikan tatapan mata yang tajam!"

_Hana Dul Set _

_Jepret_

Blizt kamera Yunho berulang kali mengenai model pendatang baru itu.

"Ayo ganti gaya yang lebih feminism?" teriak Yunho masih mengarahkan berbagai gaya yang semestinya.

Tidak tahukah dia, di ujung ruangan itu terdapat _namja_ cantik dengan kulit selembut kapas dan seputih susu sedang mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya memandang iritasi kejadian tersebut. _Namja_ cantik yang memiliki _doe_ _eyes_ tersebut adalah Kim Jaejoong. Seorang model terkenal di Korea Selatan, yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia permodelan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Kini usia _namja_ cantik tersebut menginjak 26 tahun, tapi lihat wajahnya masih seperti anak muda yang berusia belasan tahun.

"Tch… Dasar model pendatang baru harus dia arahkan berkali-kali baru mengerti!" omel _namja_ cantik itu.

Asisten yang sedang menata rambut Kim Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan bosnya itu. Pasalnya dia sudah paham kalau Jaejoong selain sombong juga cerewet.

"Lihat gayanya kaku sekali! Ckckck…. Apa Park Yoochun tidak salah memilih Ahra sebagai modelnya!" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Nampak imut.

"Junsu! Pakaikan aku bulu mata yang lentik! Aku ingin mata indahku terlihat sempurna ketika diambil gambar!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata indahnya di depan cermin. Narsis akut… ckck

"_Ne_~" ujar Junsu, Asisten setia Jaejoong. Junsu adalah teman sekolah Jaejoong dulu. Junsu merangkap sebagai Asisten dan sahabat baik Jaejoong. Sehingga dia tahu segalanya tentang model papan atas itu.

"Apa giliranku pemotretan masih lama, Su-ie? Siapa yang akan memotretku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Setelah make-up mu selesai kau bisa memulai pemotretannya! Kau akan dipotret oleh Jung Yunho, Jae!"

"Apa? Aku akan pemotretan dengan _namja_ amatiran itu lagi, hah? Aku ingin Siwon saja yang memotretku!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk ketidaksetujuannya.

"Tapi bos Park Yoochun menyuruhnya begitu, Jae!" kata Junsu.

"Kau itu kekasihnya! Pasti dia akan menuruti perkataanmu! Begitu saja mudahkan?"

"TIDAK BISA! Yunho lebih berpengalaman dari Siwon!" ucap Junsu dengan _deathglare_ andalannya.

"_Ne_… _Ne_… ! Sudah selesai make-upnya? Jadi aku bisa mengambil gambar sekarang!" Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri _namja_ bermata musang yang masih sibuk memotret dan mengarahkan Go Ahra.

.

.

.

"Yunho! Kau yang memotretku, eoh? Aku sudah siap! Cepat kau ambil gambarku sekarang, aku ingin buru-buru pulang dan beristirahat!" ujar Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan nada yang terkesan memerintah dan angkuh.

Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Jae~ Tunggu 30 menit lagi ya? Go Ahra masih harus berganti baju sekali lagi! Biar pemotretannya selesai terlebih dahulu, _ne_! setelah itu baru kau!" Yunho meminta pengertian Jaejoong.

"_MWO_? 30 menit? Kau kira itu sebentar! Untuk apa aku menunggu fotografer amatiran sepertimu selama 30 menit!" teriak Jaejoong kaget. Jaejoong berpikiran kalau dirinya adalah model papan atas, untuk apa harus menunggu untuk sekedar pemotretan saja. Memangnya dia model kacangan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut fotografer amatiran, eoh?" ucap Yunho tak terima.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Jung Yunho _ppabo_! Lebih mengutamakan model pendatang baru sepertinya dari pada aku, model yang menghasilkan keuntungan terbesar untuk perusahaan ini!" Jaejoong menatap sinis pada Go Ahra. Sedangkan Ahra hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dipandangi _sunbaenya_ itu. Takut.

"Sombong sekali kau Kim Jaejoong! Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu! 30 menit kemudian aku akan memanggilmu!" ujar Yunho dingin. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan sikap sombong _namja_ cantik itu.

"Aku jadi tidak berminat diambil gambar olehmu Jung!" ucap Jaejoong sinis seraya membalikkan badannya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Membuat Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia melanjutkan kembali memotret Go Ahra yang tinggal beberapa gaya saja.

Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu dan mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Dia tidak mau bila harus menunggu. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat karena besok dia ada pemotretan juga dengan majalah Elle.

"_Annyeong_!" sebuah suara dari _namja_ berlesung pipit yang baru saja memasuki ruang pemotretan itu. _Namja_ tampan itu menenteng sebuah kamera di tangannnya.

"Siwooonnn!" teriak Jaejoong. Yunho yang sudah selesai memotret Go Ahra itupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong karena mendengar teriakkannya.

"Eh! Jaejoongie!" panggil Siwon manis. _Namja_ itu memang sejak lama memendam perasaan suka pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kau sibuk tidak Wonnie?" ucap Jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalannya. "_Ani_! _Waeyo_?"

"Aku harus pemotretan baju musim semi! Kau bisa mengambil gambarku, heum?" ungkap Jaejoong menggoda.

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati!" Jaejoong langsung siap-siap untuk berpose tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Jaejoong! Aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil gambarmu bukan dia!" ujar Yunho sambil mencengkeram kuat lengan Jaejoong.

"Akh… Lepas…Jung _ppabo_! _Appo_!" Jaejoong memekik kesakitan.

"Hei lepaskan! Jangan kasar!" Siwon melepaskan cengkeraman Yunho di lengan Jaejoong.

"Jung _ppabo_! Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu disana selama 30 menit, setelah itu kau bisa memotretku! Sekarang aku ingin pemotretan dengan Siwon terlebih dahulu!" Jaejoong membalas kata-kata Yunho tadi. Sedangkan Yunho dia menjauh berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi model sombong seperti Jaejoong.

"Ayo Siwon kita mulai! Ah Baju ini terlalu panas untuk musim semi sebaiknya ku buka saja!"

_Srettt_

Jaejoong membuka bajunya hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Semua orang yang berada disana bersusah payah menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Kedua _nipple_ kecoklatan Jaejoong terlihat mencuat seolah menantang yang melihatnya. Siwonpun mencuri-curi kesempatan memegang dada dan perut mulus Jaejoong dengan berpura-pura membenarkan pose model cantik itu.

Mata musang musang Yunho berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"Cukup jalang! Jika kau ingin menjual tubuhmu jangan disini! Cepat pakai bajumu kembali dan aku yang akan mengambil gambarmu!" teriak Yunho tegas. Rahangnya mengeras memandang Jaejoong dan Siwon. Junsu sang Asisten langsung mendekati mereka.

Jaejoong tersentak mendegar dirinya disebut jalang. Dia memelototkan matanya menatap Yunho tajam. _Shock_. Jung Yunho adalah orang pertama yang mengatainya begitu.

Yunho melemparkan baju Jaejoong ke mukanya. "Cepat pakai! _Namja_ murahan!" decih Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi mendengar kata-kata meyakitkan yang dilontarkan fotografer itu.

"Siapa yang murahan, hah? Kau bisa berbicara yang sopan tidak? Seperti _namja_ tidak berpendidikan saja, Cihh!" semprot Jaejoong setelah memakai bajunya.

"Ayo pindah kesana aku akan mengambil gambarmu!" Yunho tidak menanggapi pertanyaan _namja_ cantik itu. Capek juga beradu mulut dengan model cerewet itu.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang mencoba meraihnya. "_ANIO_! Aku tak sudi bekerja sama dengan _namja ppabo_ sepertimu! Tch… Fotogafer kacangan!"

"Aishhh…Tapi aku lebih professional dibandingkan dia!" tunjuk Yunho pada Siwon. "Aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dengan meraba-raba modelnya!" Yunho tidak suka sikap Siwon yang seperti itu.

"Profesional kau bilang! Apa kau masih bisa professional tanpa ini!" Jaejoong menyeringai. Dengan kecepatan tangannya dia merebut kamera kesayangan Yunho dan melemparkannya ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga.

_BRAKKK _

Yunho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kamera kesayangannya yang berisi file-file. Hasil kerja kerasnya seharian ini sia-sia bila kamera itu rusak dan hancur.

"JAEJOONG!" bentak Yunho membahana di ruangan itu. Seluruh orang yang berada di ruang pemotretan menghentikan segala aktifitasnya dan semua mata tertuju pada pertengkaran model dan fotografer handal itu.

Muka Yunho merah padam, napasnya memburu karena menahan amarah. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Giginya gemeretak.

"APA? Kau ingin memukulku, eoh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan dagunya seolah dia tidak takut melawan Yunho.

"Kau!" desis Yunho tajam.

Sebelum Yunho menyerang Jaejoong para staff mulai menenangkan Yunho. Sedangkan Junsu dan Siwon, mereka menjauhkan Jaejoong dari Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu _Jung ppabo_!" teriak Jaejoong ketika dia diseret Junsu dan Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jaejoong brengsek!" maki Yunho. Matanya memandang sedih kameranya yang tengah rusak itu.

"Sabar Yunho! Dia memang selalu sombong dan semaunya!" ujar salah satu teman Yunho yang berada disana.

Yunho menghela napas dengan berat. "Changmin aku titip kamera kesayangaku, _ne_! Kalau bisa kau perbaiki! Aku masih ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan!" kata Yunho.

Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu. Semua pasang mata masih terus memandanginya.

_Tap tap tap_

Yunho berlari ke parkiran. Menuju mobil Ferrari warna kuning yang mulai dimasuki pemilik dan Asistennya.

_Tok tok tok_

Yunho mengetok kaca mobil Ferrari kuning itu. Junsu membuka jendela kaca dan menengok kearah Yunho.

Dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu Yunho membuka pintu mobil itu dan menarik Junsu keluar. "Keluar! Aku masih ada urusan dengannya!" desis Yunho tajam. Aura Yunho sangat menyeramkan, hingga Junsu terbengong setelah terlempar keluar dari mobil itu.

"Yak! Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan pada Junsu!" teriak Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kemudi. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan cerminnya hingga dia telat menyadari sekarang Yunho duduk di kursi kemudi dan mengunci mobil itu.

_Krekk krekkk_

Jaejoong berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu berniat keluar. "Buka! Buka kubilang!" Jaejoong memelototkan matanya menatap Yunho.

"DIAM! Dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" bentak Yunho yang sedang sangat marah pada Jaejoong. Model cantik itu nyalinya menciut dibentak Yunho seperti itu dan menuruti perintahnya.

Yunho menginjak pedal gas mobil hingga Ferrari kuning itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Yunho! Kau ingin kita mati konyol, hah? Pelankan mobilnya!" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan melihat Yunho yang kebut-kebutan di jalan. Ia cengkeram sabuk pengaman itu kuat-kuat karena takut.

Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengarkan cicitan ketakutan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_Ckittttt_

_Brakkk_

"Ayo!" desis Yunho lirih sambil menarik Jaejoong paksa keluar dari mobil itu. Tatapan mata musang Yunho penuh intimidasi membuat Jaejoong menggigil sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho yang sedang murka itu. Jaejoong diseret Yunho memasuki sebuah kamar mewah disalah satu Apartemen elit.

_Bruggh_

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga terhempas ke ranjang.

"Akhhh~" pekik kesakitan Jaejoong.

_Klik_

Yunho mengunci kamar itu, kemudian beranjak menghidupkan keempat kamera yang terpasang di setiap sudut kamar itu.

"Apa maksudmu mengajakku ke sini, hah! Aku mau pulang!" Jaejoong bangun, beranjak ingin membuka kenop pintu. Dia berlari ingin kabur dari sana. Tapi Yunho lebih cepat membalikkan badan Jaejoong kemudian mendorong Jaejoong dengan kasar hingga bahunya membentur daun pintu.

_Brakkk_

"Akkkhh _Appo_!" rintih Jaejoong serasa remuk punggungnya dibenturkan Yunho.

Kedua tangan Yunho memerangkap Jaejoong diantara daun pintu. "Urusan kita belum selesai!" ucap Yunho dingin. Giginya gemeretak menahan amarah.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri tubuhnya mulai gemetar. "Yun… Ak-Aku harus pulang! Aku ingin istirahat!" ucap Jaejoong takut-takut dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dari nada suaranya yang bergetar Jaejoong terlihat ketakukan.

"Ukhh…" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

Tangan kiri Yunho menjambak rambut Jaejoong sedang tangan kanannya Ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram rahang Jaejoong. Mendongakkan wajah namja cantik itu hingga menatapnya. Yunho mendekatkan wajah kecilnya tepat di depan muka Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu menghancurkan kamera kesayanganku _namja_ jalang!" Teriak Yunho di depan muka Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu matanya memanas untuk kedua kalinya Yunho mengatainya _namja_ jalang. Serendah itukah Ia di mata Jung Yunho?

Yunho melepaskan cengkeraman di rahang Jaejoong tapi masih tetap menjambak rambut almondnya.

"Yu-Yun… Ak-aku akan mengganti kameramu!" ucap Jaejoong lirih dan terbata-bata. Ia meremas-remas jemarinya, tampak sekali kalau dia sedang gugup. Manik mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak gelisah tidak berani menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Ganti? Bukan masalah menggantinya! Hasil kerja kerasku seharian ini sia-sia dan yang membuatku marah kenapa kau seperti _namja_ murahan membuka baju di hadapan Siwon dan para staff! Aku tidak suka di _Cassiopeia Entertainment_ ada _bitch_ sepertimu!" murka Yunho.

Kata-kata nista Yunho menohok ulu hati Jaejoong, Dia mulai berkaca-kaca dikatai seperti itu. Walaupun Ia _namja_ tapi hatinya sangat sakit dipandang serendah itu. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari bibir cherrynya itu.

_Srettt Brekkk_

Yunho tersenyum menakutkan. Dia merobek kaos tipis Jaejoong hingga terlihatlah dua tonjolan berwarna kecoklatan dan perut rata Jaejoong.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Yun?"

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong dengan kasar, hingga dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di pupil mata bulat Jaejoong. Yunho semakin menghimpit Jaejoong dengan daun pintu.

"Sekarang kau bisa berakting seperti model _blue_ _film_ sungguhan!" Yunho mengelus-elus pipi putih Jaejoong pelan. Jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar penuturan Yunho itu. Dia merupakan model berkelas bukan model menjijikkan semacam itu. Tangan Jaejoong ingin sekali menampar Yunho, tetapi sendi-sendinya terasa mati seolah terkunci.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan menghempaskannya keranjang kembali.

"Yun.. A-Apa yang kau rencanakan!" tanya Jaejoong merasa terancam.

"Kita buat video yang akan mengemparkan Korea!" Yunho menyeringai sadis.

-AUTHOR POV END-

.

.

.

*** Video sex model and fotografer***

.

.

.

.

-JAEJOONG POV-

"A-Apa… Akhh…" Yunho menindih tubuh mungilku yang terlentang di ranjang. Aku memukul-mukul dada bidangnya agar dia beranjak dari atas tubuhku. Aku terus meronta-ronta hingga dia mencengkeram kedua tanganku ke atas kepalaku. Aku terdiam sesaat sepertinya dia sangat murka sekarang. Apa yang sedang Ia rencanakan padaku?

"Berhenti meronta! Jangan buang energimu sia-sia!" ucapnya mendesis lirih di telingaku yang sensitive.

"Akh… _Appo_ Yun~~~ Lepasss…" tangan kekar _namja_ ini begitu kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya menusuk kulit luarku.

"Sakit? Kau akan merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini karena tingkahmu tadi!" ucapnya dengan nada angkuh, membuatku semakin kalut. Aku takut apa yang akan diperbuatnya padaku.

"AKKKKHHHH…. Akhhh…. _Appoya_…. _Appoh_… hiks hiks~"

Tangan kanannya yang bebas meremas-remas dada kiriku dengan kasar. Aku tak bisa melawan atau bahkan hanya sekedar menghentikannya. Tanganku dikunci olehnya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat melihat tatapan mata musangnya yang berkilat-kilat tajam. Butiran bening akhirnya lolos dari kedua mataku.

"Dadamu terlihat semakin montok, seperti _yeoja_ saja…" ejeknya.

"Yunho… Hentikan… kumohon! Sakit!" Aku sudah merendahkan harga diriku memohon dihadapannya, tetapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Yunnmphhhhhhh…. Mmphhh… Nghhh…. Mmmpckckck…."

-JAEJOONG POV END-

.

.

.

.

*** Video sex model and fotografer***

.

.

.

-AUTHOR POV-

Yunho menyumpal bibir _cherry_ itu dengan bibir hatinya. Jaejoong terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna menghindari ciuman brutal Yunho. Dia berusaha memasukkan lidah kenyalnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, tapi _namja_ cantik itu terus mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Membuat Yunho semakin kesal saja.

Dengan keras Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga memekik kesakitan.

"Akhhh…"

Kesempatan tak Ia sia-siakan, lidah itu langsung menyapu langit-langit mulut Jaejoong. Lidah Jaejoong yang mendorong-dorong lidah Yunho keluar malah menimbulkan _battle tongue_ keduanya. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa lemas karena ciuman panas itu. Ia kekurangan oksigen, dadanya sesak.

"Mpphhh…. Hosh hosh hosh…hahah.."

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Yunho tersenyum licik memandangi muka Jaejoong yang memerah.

Yunho kembali menyerang Jaejoong. Ia beri kecupan singkat di leher jenjang Jaejoong, sesekali Ia gigit kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan _kissmark_ dan pekikan kesakitan dari Jaejoong.

Bibir hati itu bergerak semakin ke bawah memasukkan _nipple_ kecoklatan Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan kanannya tak tinggal diam memelintir _nipple_ Jaejoong kasar, seolah _nipple_ itu akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Akhhh… _Apppohhh_…. Yunnnhh Hentikan! Dan matikan kameranya!" Jaejoong tidak menyangka tingkahnya tadi telah membangunkan beruang yang sedang tertidur.

Yunho menempatkan kaki kirinya diantara selangkangan Jaejoong. Memberikan gesekan-gesekan pada junior Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah mulai terangsang.

"Nghhhh… Uhhhhh! Mphhh~~" Jaejoong berusaha menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Jaejoong menggeliat tidak nyaman, tubuhnya gelisah menerima perlakukan Yunho yang menggerakkan kaki kirinya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan kasar. Permainan Yunho yang kasar membuat junior Jaejoong semakin menegang saja.

"Mendesah dan merintihlah!" suruh Yunho dengan suara bassnya.

Jaejoong menolak. Dia tetap tak bergeming malah menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan ditahan! Keluarkan suara erotismu!"

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat membentuk seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Oughhhhhhh…. Ahhhhhhh!"

Yunho meremas junior Jaejoong yang masih dibalik celana dengan kasar dan brutal. Sehingga menimbulkan sensasi sakit yang teramat sangat bersamaan rasa nikmat pada junior Jaejoong yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Yunho mulai membuka sabuk celana Jaejoong kemudian menurunkan celana panjang dan dalamannya sekalian. Tampak sekarang Jaejoong polos di bawah kungkungan tubuh _manly_ Yunho yang juga polos setelah melepaskan bajunya semua sebelumnya.

Baik pakaian Jaejoong maupun Yunho semuanya telah terlempar ke sembarang tempat di lantai kamar Apartemen itu.

Yunho meremas sekali lagi junior Jaejoong yang mulai basah karena _precum_.

"Ukhhh…." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap remasan-remasannya. Yunho tersenyum puas memandangi wajah memerah Jaejoong yang kenikmatan.

"Nikmat?" tanya Yunho singkat sambil memicingkan mata musangnya pada Jaejoong yang telah membuka mata sayunya.

"Yunnhh~~~ Matikan kameranya!"

"_Ani_! Biar seluruh masyarakat Korea tahu betapa liarnya Kim Jaejoong di atas ranjang! Aku akan menyebarkan video itu nanti!" ungkap Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Ia kulum ujung daun telinga _namja_ cantik itu sekilas hingga membuatnya menegang.

"_Andwaeee_!" Jaejoong mulai berontak dan meronta lagi. Apa Yunho sudah gila berencana seperti itu?

Yunho mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya hingga menyatu. "Tugasmu hanya mendesah Kim Jaejoong!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menekankan juniornya sendiri pada junior Jaejoong. Dia mendesis nikmat. Ia merasakan juniornya lebih membesar dari sebelumnya.

"Umppphhh~" Yunho membuka sedikit bibir hatinya mengeram dan mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat.

"Yunnnnhhh…. Ja-janganhhh beginihhhh…. Cu-cukuphhh! Ahhhh~~~" Jaejoong tidak tahan juniornya terus bergesekan dengan _big_ junior milik Yunho. Ia merancau tidak jelas.

"Hummm…." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

Yunho menghentikan, tapi dia malah menggengam junior milik Jaejoong yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Yuuuunhhh…. Oughhhh" Wajah Jaejoong terlihat kesakitan.

Yunho masih terus mengocok junior Jaejoong, sesekali ia menjilatnya dengan lidah panjangnya. Tubuh Jaejoong menggelinjang hebat menerima itu semua. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Perutnya mengejang. Kedua kakinya teracung ke udara. Sepertinya ia akan sampai pada puncak kenikmatan tertinggi.

"Ahhh… A-Akuhhh … Nghhh… akan ke-lu~~ Arrrgghhhhh…"

Yunho terseyum sinis memandang Jaejoong dan segera menghentikan kocokannya pada junior Jaejoong. Model cantik itu mendesah kecewa.

"Kau ingin keluar, hah? Tidak semudah itu!" ucap Yunho tersenyum senang. Jaejoong menggeliat erotis karena klimaknya yang tertunda.

Yunho mengambil _cock ring_ yang berada di laci meja nakas dan memakaikan pada junior Jaejoong.

"Yunnnh…" protes Jaejoong.

"Itu hukuman karena kau merusak kamera kesayanganku!" desis Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sayu. Kenapa beruang di hadapannya itu sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah. Mata musangnya memandangnya penuh intimidasi.

"_Mianhae_… Hiks hiks… _Mianhae_…" Jaejoong mulai terisak Ia takut menerima perlakuan Yunho padanya. Jaejoong manatap nanar Yunho. Ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini dengan fotografer itu.

Yunho tidak memperdulikan isakan Jaejoong. Ia mulai mengecup-ngecup leher dan dada mulus Jaejoong, banyak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Libidonya semakin naik ketika ia menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum kedua _nipple_ mencuat Jaejoong secara bergantian.

_Nipple_ kecil imut itu Ia sedot-sedot seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Sedang _nipple_ sebelahnya Ia pilin-pilin dan pelintir-pelintir. Isakan Jaejoong mulai berganti dengan desahan kenikmatan. Napasnya terasa berat dan memburu.

Tak lupa Yunho memberi _kismark_ juga pada perut rata Jaejoong. Menjilat-jilat pusarnya hingga membuat Jaejoong bergerak semakin erotis dibawahnya.

Setelah puas menghisap _nipple_ Jaejoong dan memberi _kissmark_ hampir di seluruh tubuh _namja_ cantik itu, Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka selangkangan Jaejoong paksa.

"Yunnhhh…" Lirih Jaejoong dengan doe eyesnya yang sayu.

"Kita masuk ke inti, _baby_!" Yunho mulai menggesek-gesekkan ujung juniornya di pintu masuk _hole_ merah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuang mukanya ke kanan, suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak berani melawan Yunho.

Dengan sekali hentakan Yunho memasukkan _big_ juniornya di _Hole_ sempit Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"AKKKKHHHHH…."

_Hole_ sempitnya terkoyak, tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua. Walaupun ini bukan pertama bagi Jaejoong tapi permainan Yunho sekarang sangat kasar dan brutal.

Yunho merendam jeritan Jaejoong dengan ciuman panasnya. "Mpphh… Eungghh… Ouhh… mpphckckmmh…" Dia mulai menggerakan juniornya maju mundur. Memberi tusukan-tusukan kasar dan dalam pada _Hole_ Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencengkeram _bed cover_ untuk mengurangi kesakitannya. Junior Yunho terlalu brutal menumbuk tubuhnya. Terasa remuk.

Yunho semakin gencar dan meningkatkan temponya memberikan tusukan-tusukan pada Jaejoong.

"Ughh… _There_… Ohhh…" Jaejoong mendesah nikmat saat ujung junior Yunho menumbuk prostatnya. Tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang. Aliran darah seolah terkumpul pada juniornya, hingga junior mungil Jaejoong itu tegak sempurna.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang merintih-rintih. Senyumannya semakin mengembang melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang tersentak-sentak ke atas karena tusukannya. Dan lihat? Pinggul Jaejoong reflek bergerak memutar mengikuti ritme pergerakannya.

"Oughhh… Ohhh…Eumm… Eughhh…" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya seolah lupa kalau juniornya terpasang _cock ring_.

Perutnya melilit, sepertinya Ia akan klimaks.

"Akkkkhhh…." Erang kesakitan Jaejoong. Karena sangat terangsang juniornya semakin besar dan teracung tegak sempurna. Ia tidak bisa mencapai klimaks tersumpal oleh _cock ring_ yang di pasang Yunho tadi.

"Yunhhh… Enggghh bu-buka Ohh~~" ucap rendah Jaejoong dengan memelas. Tubuhnya sangat bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan spermanya. Mukanya memerah menahan sakit dan nikmat.

"_Waeyo_?" Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong pura-pura tidak tahu maksud Jaejoong, Senyum kemenangan terpantri di wajah Yunho. Ia masih giat memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ja-janganhh menyik-sakuhh…hiks~~" Jaejoong membanting kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Juniornya seakan mau meledak. _Namja_ itu menggeliat kesakitan.

Yunho yang kasihan melihat wajah memelas dan kesakitan Jaejoong segera melepas _cock ring_ itu.

"Arrrgghhh Oughhh…" erangan nikmat Jaejoong. Ia lega bisa menuntaskan hasratnya. Spermanya mengucur deras membanjiri perutnya dan perut Yunho.

"Hosh…hosh..hah hh~~"

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Dadanya naik turun. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya sangat lemas. Tapi, Yunho tidak memberikan waktu padanya untuk beristirahat kedua kakinya di kalungkannya pada bahu Yunho. _Namja_ bersuara bass itu masih terus memberikan tusukan-tusukan di _hole_ sempit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pasrah mengikuti perlakuan Yunho padanya. Ini tidak akan cepat berakhir. Malam itu Yunho merasuki Jaejoong dengan berbagai _style, _dari ranjang sampai turun ke lantai * lirik KISS B (ear) …hahaha.

Jaejoong, kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan setelah ini. sedangkan ke empat kamera di setiap sudut kamar itu masih menyorot, merekam aktifitas panas persatuan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

*** Video sex model and fotografer***

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah terdengar isakan yang memilukan dari _namja_ cantik yang berada di bawah selimut. Sedangkan _namja_ musang yang di punggunginya itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Pasalnya _namja_ cantik itu menangis sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu semejak Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua orang itu masih polos setelah aktifitas mereka semalam, entah mereka sudah menghabiskan berapa ronde hingga Jaejoong menangis kesakitan seperti sekarang.

Jaejoong menagis tersedu-sedu dan diiringi rintihan kesakitannya. Terdengar sangat miris dan menyayat hati Yunho.

"Hiks… Hiks… _Appo_~~ Hiks…"

Yunho memandang bahu bergetar Jaejoong, Ia bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan agar Jaejoong berhenti menangis.

"Boo~~" Yunho berusaha menenangkan dan memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong tapi tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Jaejoong.

"Hiks… kau jahat! Aku membencimu! Kau tega memperkosaku!" teriak Jaejoong masih memunggungi Yunho. Ia memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

"Boo~~ Mana ada suami yang memperkosa 'istrinya'! ini semua juga kesalahanmu kenapa kau bertindak sesukamu kemarin!" ujar Yunho berusaha menjelaskan pada model cantik itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah sepasang suami 'istri' yang sudah menikah secara diam-diam sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Hanya keluarga terdekat yang mengetahuinya termasuk Junsu Asisten Jaejoong dan Yoochun CEO _Cassiopeia Entertainment_. Jaejoong tidak ingin publik mengetahuinya kalau dia telah menikah karena Ia tidak ingin kariernya meredup. Tetapi berbeda dengan Yunho, Ia sangat ingin semua orang mengetahui kalau Jaejoong adalah istrinya hingga tidak ada orang-orang seperti Siwon yang berusaha mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hiks hiks… Yang membuatku sakit hati mengapa kau tega mengataiku jalang dua kali! Itu sangat sakit melebihi sakit pada holeku!" adu Jaejoong.

Hati Yunho mencelos juga, Ia tidak sadar pernah mengatakan itu pada Jaejoong. kemarin Ia sangat murka pada 'istrinya' itu. Yunho membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah 'istrinya' menariknya hingga sebatas dada Jaejoong.

Dia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya, Ia masih mendengar isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir _cherry_ itu.

"_Mianhae_ Boo… Aku kemarin sangat marah karena kau membuka baju dihadapan Siwon dan para staff! Tidak tahukah kau, mereka memadangimu dengan lapar! Aku tidak suka itu!" ujar Yunho sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya. _Doe eyes_ itu sembab dan bengkak karena sedari tadi masih terus mengeluarkan air mata. Hidung mancungnya juga tampak memerah.

"_Uljima_ _Chagi_…. _mianhae_ aku terlalu kasar padamu semalam! Kau mau mema'afkan _yeobo_-mu ini bukan?" Yunho mengecup bibir _cherry_ itu sekilas.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala.

"_Yeobo_ terlalu menyakiti Joongie! Tidak mudah Joongie mema'afkan _yeobo_!" ucap Jaejoong manja.

"Lihat seluruh tubuhku banyak _kissmark_, holeku juga sangat sakit. Itu semua ulahmu! Padahal hari ini aku ada pemotretan dengan majalah Elle!" Jaejoong membuka selimutnya sebatas pinggang memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang penuh bercak-bercak kemerahan hasil karya suaminya itu.

"Sstt… kita lupakan segala urusan pekerjaan untuk hari ini, _ne_!" Yunho menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir merekah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa, aku tidak memikirkan karierku?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Heum… Sebagai permintaan ma'afku karena telah membuatmu tidak bisa pemotretan. Bagaimana dengan Lamborghini merah, eoh? Kau mau? Kau juga bisa menggunakan _gold card_ punyaku untuk belanja sepuasnya, bagaimana?" Yunho mengiming-ngimingi sesuatu yang sangat di sukai 'istrinya' itu.

" _Jinjjayoo_…" Mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar-binar senang.

" _Nee_, aku akan menelepon dealer langganan untuk menggirim mobil itu ke rumah kita nanti sore! Dan kau bisa membeli peralatan memasak sepuasmu dengan _gold card_ punyaku!" ternyata 'istrinya' itu sangat mudah dirayu.

"_Yeobo_ kau sangat baik!" Jaejoong tersenyum dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Dia memeluk Yunho dan menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya itu. Ia sangat senang sekarang, walaupun Yunho semalam menghukumnya sampai 5 ronde dengan kasar.

"Eits tapi ada syaratnya!" ucap _namja_ tampan itu. Jaejoong sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"A-apa?"

Yunho mengambil satu keping VCD yang berada di meja nakasnya.

"Kau lihat ini? disini ada adegan panas kita semalam? Kau pasti tidak ingin aku menyebarkannya bukan?" Yunho mengangkat sudut bibir hatinya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan VCD itu di hadapan muka Jaejoong.

"Te-terus?" tanya Jaejoong, ia merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Besuk kita harus melakukan konferensi pers dan mengatakan pada fansmu juga seluruh masyarakatat Korea bahwa kita adalah sepasang suami 'istri'. Aku tidak suka milikku di dekati _namja_ lain!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, eoh?" potong Yunho cepat. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong mencari berbagai alasan untuk menolak rencananya kali ini. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya dia bersabar menunggu Jaejoong siap mengungkapkan pernikahan mereka ke publik. Dan masalah ini juga yang membuat mereka berdua sering uring-uringan.

"_Ani_! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu malah!" ungkap Jaejoong penuh kebenaran dari dari sorot mata beningnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengumumkan pernikahan kita yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun ini. Kau ingin Lamborgini dan _gold card_ bukan ? kau juga tidak ingin video ini ku sebar luas, Humm?" Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Besuk kita akan mengudang seluruh wartawan televisi dan memberikan kabar mengejutkan ini, _ne_?" Jaejoong tersenyum mengangguk setuju. Coba Yunho melakukan rencana ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, pasti dia tidak akan menyembunyikan pernikahannya sampai sekarang.

Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong dengan sayang. Ia pandangi malaikat yang berada di pelukannya itu.

"Tapi ingat, Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Go Ahra lagi, _ne_? Kalau berani dekat-dekat aku akan menghancurkan seluruh kamera koleksimu!" ancam Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum senang menanggapi sikap cemburuan 'istrinya', walaupun dirinya juga sangat posesif pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne_.. Aku tidak akan mendekatinya ataupun memotretnya lagi! Tapi, kau juga jangan menggoda Siwon ataupun _namja-namja_ lainnya. Kau adalah milikku seutuhnya. Seluruh tubuhmu adalah propertiku! _Arraseo_?"

"_Arraseo_ !"

Yunho mengelus rambut _almond_ Jaejoong yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. 'Istrinya' sangat senang dimanjakan seperti itu.

"_Saranghae_ Boo Jaejoongie!" kata Yunho lembut sambil mengecup kening 'istrinya' tercinta.

"_Nado Saranghae Yeobo_!"

Yunho mulai mencium bibir _kissable_ milik Jaejoong, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan penuh cinta.

"Mphhh… Mmckpckkpmhhh~~Ahh.."

Sepertinya mereka berdua akan menghabiskan beberapa ronde lagi melanjutkan yang semalam.

.

.

.

*** Video sex model and fotografer***

.

.

.

Siwon sedang menghidupkan televisi yang menampilkan siaran konferensi pers yang sedang berlangsung secara _live_.

"Kim Jaejoong, Model papan atas Korea Selatan dan Yunho yang seorang fotografer berbakat melakukan konferensi pers dan memberikan pengumumuan yang mengejutkan. Mereka berdua ternyata telah menjadi sepasang suami 'istri' semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. Masyarakat yang mendengar berita mengejutkan itu menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Pasalnya Kim Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah pasangan yang sangat fenomenal. Seluruh masyarakat sangat setuju dengan status mereka berdua." ujar reporter _yeoja_ di televisi itu.

"_MWO_?"

_Plukk_

Siwon mejatuhkan remot TV yang dipegangnya. Dia lemas terduduk di sofa. Malaikat pujaan hatinya yang selama ini Ia dekati dan incar ternyata telah bersuami. Hancur sudah hatinya.

.

.

.

*** Video sex model and fotografer***

.

.

.

Sedangkan di ruang konferensi pers yang sedang berlangsung. Yunho dan Jaejoong masih memberikan beberapa _statement_ dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan para wartawan.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong walaupun kadang Ia bersikap angkuh dan manja! Ku harap masyarakat menerima statusku sebagai suami model papan atas ini!" ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan dan memandang Jaejoong sayang.

Jaejoong balas memandang Yunho. "_Saranghae_ _yeobo_!"

"_Nado Saranghae Jaejoongie_!" Yunho kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong. Seketika blitz semua kamera wartawan di konferensi pers itu langsung mengarah pada mereka berdua.

_Jepret _

_Jepret _

Sejak saat itu lahirlah pasangan fenomenal di jagat hiburan Korea Selatan. Hahaha ^_^

.

.

.

~~~ THE END~~~

A/N : Repost.

Huwaaaa… Kitty merasa jadi anak Yunjae yang durhaka, membuat karakter Babe Yonyon sangat sadis and bikin karakter Emak Jaejae matre… hihihi

Ku harap setelah baca FF abal-abal ini tidak ada yang over dosis, ne *_*

Gomawo buat yang sudah berkenan mampir dan baca FF ga jelas inih ^_^

Dan kalau tidak keberatan tinggalkan jejak-jejak cinta kalian pada yunjae dengan klik REVIEW…. # Hahaha modus


End file.
